Tsume
by Kirugo
Summary: Tells the story of Naruto with my original character in the place of Sakura in their team.


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto or any characters in this story. I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

"Now we will begin the graduation exam," "The test will be on Buunshin no Jutsu". Tsume could hear all around him voices some excited and some nervous. Every minute someone would be called and come back in with a forehead protector. Then, "Uyokujin Tsume!" He went towards the testing classroom in a dead run

"Y-y-yes" he nervously asked.

"Well, make a buunshin." Iruka said in annoyance.

"R-right, OK!" Tsume called his chakra and performed the hand seals. When his buunshins were created he felt a rush of pride and relief. He was so excited he could hardly keep himself from yelling, in fact, he couldn't keep him self from yelling... "YEAH! WOOOO IM A GENIN!" A second later he realized what he had done. "um... can I get my forehead protector..." Iruka handed it to him with his jaw held open, Tsume had never been able to talk in front of people he didn't know well; much less yell and dance around.

As soon as he left he heard the next person's name yelled, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Slowing his pace so Naruto would reach the other door before he re-entered the classroom Tsume quickly turned around and listened at the door. What? Naruto had failed! He heard him sulking towards the door. _Shit this_ _would be embarrassing if he caught me_. Tsume broke out into a dead run towards the other classroom, running through the door which caused a lot of strange glances towards him. He finally resumed his seat in the back of the class.

He couldn't wait to tell his parents, his dad had promised to teach him a special jutsu if he passed today. Wearing his forehead protector felt amazing, like wearing the pride of the village on his head. For once in his life he didn't care if they pointed at him, they were talking about how he passed the test and graduated from the academy.

* * *

When he got home and threw open the door his dad and mom were sitting on a couch waiting for him (actually his mom was, his dad was snoring loudly with his head tilted up).

"Tsume! You passed!" His mom called cheerfully, then hissed "Yukai wake up!".

"Wha- TSUME YOU'RE A GENIN!" His dad shouted gleefully while tackling his son to the ground in an attempted hug."Now you know it's time for "that jutsu" " Yukai said trying to sound casual but his voice was quaking with excitement. "As you know us Uyokujin base our techniques on birds and air, soooo I'm going to teach you," he took a dramatic breath, "**Fuuton: Shoyari no Jutsu (Wind Release: Many Spear Technique)**. For this technique, you perform some hand seals and shoot a blast of wind at the enemy. If you are strong enough you can shoot another, stronger blast of wind afterward, and even more later. BUT, you have to concentrate the whole time you are shooting your spears" This paragraph wouldn't be so amazing except that he said it all in one breath and one sentence.

Tsume stood awestruck, his dad had done this before so he was somewhat used to it buuut...

"Ok, how do I do it!"

"Do these seals! and concentrate chakra into-"

"What seals? Do them slower!"

"How can you defeat onslaughts of Jounin foes if you can't see seals performed at a normal rate!"

"I'm only a Genin!"

"Well you'll stay that way with that attitude!"

"OWWW! Don't hit me!"

"HANE! HAAAAAANE! TSUME'S YELLING AT ME!

Hane shook her head lovingly watching he son and husband bicker like children.

* * *

"Ok now it's time to divide up into teams of three. Team 1..." Tsume pretty much zoned out waiting for his name. "...Team 7 Uyokujin Tsume..." He was completely focused now,"...Uzumaki Naruto..." What! But he didn't even pass...

"He didn't pass right?" Some nameless kid asked Iruka.

"He did under special circumstances, it's all been taken care of... where was I?" Iruka responded with a certain pride when speaking of Naruto. "Oh right... Uchiha Saskue!" Tsume couldn't handle this, all his life he had been more in the top half of the class, but always overshadowed by Saskue. Before even thinking about it, Tsume shouted "NO I'M NOT GONNA BE ON HIS TEAM, HE THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN US!" He didn't even regret having this outburst, that was until he caught the glares from every single girl in the class, in fact a few of them threw pencils or erasers. He heard one named Ino hiss, "That's because he is."

* * *

"What's taking our teacher so long?" Tsume asked no one in particular. He, Saskue, and Naruto were the only ones left. While he was bored Naruto set an eraser to fall on the head of the Jounin teacher who would open the door. Him and Saskue were fighting over if it would work or not. When the door started to open Tsume held his breath. It fell on him! Tsume laughed so hard that he fell onto the floor, until he realized noone else was laughing anymore and his new Sensei was glaring at him.

* * *

"Ok you're going to start by telling me your name, likes and dislikes, and dreams. You first the Uchiha"

"My name is Uchiha Saskue, there are tons of things I dislike, I don't really like anything, and... I don't want to use the word "dream", but I have an ambition, to resurrect my clan and... kill a certain man."

"You in the orange?" Naruto's list was long and boring so Tsume didn't pay attention.

"Now you..."

"My name is Uyokujin Tsume. I like birds, my family, and sparring. I dislike crowds, being overshadowed, and strangers."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes, dislikes, and I have hobbies. I have a dream." Tomorrow we will do a test to see if you become a Genin or go back to the academy..."

"WHAT?" Naruto and Tsume cried in unison"

"Also, You won't want to eat... you might throw up."

* * *

"...He's late again..." Tsume muttered.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi called to them.

" You're LATE!" Naruto shouted pointing at him.

"I have these two bells and the object of this training is to take the bells from me, if you take one, you pass, if you don't, you fail and are sent back to the academy, as well the ones who pass will eat lunch while the loser will be tied to a stump."

"So only two of us can pass?" Tsume asked.

"You will start when I say go... GO" Naruto quickly attacked without hiding and was quickly beaten. He did use some weird technique call "Kage Buunshin" that Kakashi was surprised to see. Once Naruto was caught in a trap, Saskue attacked Kakashi only to have Kakashi escape with the Replacement Technique. _Saskue failed maybe I can show I'm better than him!_ Tsume ran at Kakashi and shouted **"Hane Dageki (Wing Strike)"** he then brought his hands behind his back and brought them forwards with a great force, planning to push off Kakashi to get distance afterward, but Kakashi just grabbed his arms and shouted "**One Thousand Years of Pain!**" and he _sodomised_ Tsume making him fly into the lake.

Saskue again attacked and was buried under ground and Tsume had an idea, he could use his new technique! he went into the brush and whispered "**Fuuton: Shoyari no Jutsu**". A relatively strong blast of wind came towards his teacher who calmly jumped over it.

" I'll admit you _almost _caught me off guard." Pissed off by this remark Tsume tried one last jutsu, he jumped amazingly high and shouted "**Fuuton: Hisan Tobikomi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Flying Dive Technique)**", instantly wind rushed behind him giving him great speed as he rushed toward Kakashi and outreached his hands for the bell, he could almost feel the cold smooth surface...

"Nice try." Kakashi's cool voice said

"What?" Tsume cried out, he wasn't moving at all and he saw what had happened. Kakashi had let him get close, just to shut him down. Kakashi held him by the back of his shirt not even looking away from the book he had brought out while fighting Naruto. Kakashi simply dropped Tsume on the ground and kept reading. _I can't do this myself!_ Tsume was hit with the sudden realization. He looked up to where Naruto was hanging in a second trap.

* * *

"Hey."

"Wha- who said that!" Naruto asked surprised

"Tsume. I think we have to try and work together to get the bells, I'm almost out of chakra." He didn't even wait for a response before untying Naruto."Lets make a pla-"

"Cover me!" Naruto shouted while running at Kakashi. Tsume sighed and ran after him. When they were attacking Kakashi had a certain satisfied look on his face.

"**Kage Buunshin!**" Naruto shouted out. While they struggled to get Kakashi in a hold Tsume remembered what happened earlier and waited for Kakashi to replace himself. When he saw a puff of smoke in the tree he ran as fast as he could.

"This is my own personal technique! **Kujo Henshin no Jutsu (Destruction Transformation Technique)**" Tsume shouted while jumping right in front of Kakashi. A puff of smoke appeared around him and Kakashi watched him with an interested look "PSYCHE!" Tsume shouted as his body passed through the smoke. Kakashi saw that Tsume was the last thing he would expect after his technique, exactly the same. Either way, this surprise combined with the fact that the copy nin was discovered right after replacement no jutsu _did_ catch him off guard. Tsume reached out with a kunai in his hand, but instead of aiming for a lethal area as Kakashi expected (Not that it would have succeeded), he cut the strings on the bells. In a second he heard the most satisfying sound of his life, the ringing of two bells.

He quickly handed a bell to Naruto. He saw Saskue's defeated face, full of anger and jealousy. _Finally! I beat that no good bastard..._ Tsume thought triumphantly at first...

"Hey, Saskue." Saskue looked up showing his angry eyes.

"Here you probably want it more than I do," Tsume said trying to sound cheerful and not show tears in his eyes as he threw Saskue his bell. Or at least... _tried_ to throw Saskue his bell.

"Are you serious!" Naruto shouted while laughing, "It hardly went a foot!"

"Shut up! I was exhausted!" Tsume said even though he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"From what your "Kujo Henshin no Jutsu"?"Naruto sarcastically asked while sticking out his tongue.

"Hey." Kakashi interrupted.

"Yes?" Saskue, Tsume, and Naruto answered in different tones.

"You two got the bells so you pass!" Kakashi cheerfully stated to Saskue and Naruto. "Tsume, on the other hand won't eat lunch and will have to try to pass another harder test!" Kakashi said while somehow keeping his cheerful tone. Then turned around to leave.

"No!" Tsume was surprised to hear Naruto cry out. "That's not fair!" Kakashi turned and looked straight into his eyes. "He was the one who got the bells so he should pass! Just because your test said he shouldn't pass doesn't mean shit! Saskue he _gave_ you a bell! You should be grateful!" Then there was silence as Kakashi stood there with an unreadable expression.

"He's right." Tsume turned to see Saskue, who he hadn't expected to talk, calmly defending him. "He was the one who helped Naruto and gave me my bell."

"You three..." Kakashi thoughtfully said "Pass! In the ninja world, those who don't obey the rules are considered trash, but those who don't help their friends are worse than trash. That was the point of this training, if you worked together as you demonstrated, you have to ability to get the bells from me. I just waited until Saskue demonstrated teamwork as well." Naruto and Tsume both cried out with happiness and even Saskue looked almost happy.

* * *

As soon as he got home Tsume told his parents the story of the test and the real test under it.

"And then he summoned a bear and I ran at it and cut right through it's gut! Then I saw him perform the hand seals for a fire technique..." Tsume ranted on to his parents. When his story finished his dad was so proud he called the entire clan and invited them to come listen to his story. Even though only three people came, Tsume was embarrassed as hell and his story was much less spectacular and closer to the truth.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Tsume heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"It's not even light yet!" He murmured. The he opened his eyes slowly, jumped, rubbed his eyes, and jumped higher. The _thing _waking him up seemed to be a pit-bull, a _ninja_ pit-bull. "O-ok I'm awake, what do you want!"

"I'm one of Kakashi's summoned dogs. He wanted me to tell you that you have training in an hour." He stated blandly before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Tsume quickly got dressed and left a note, he didn't want to be late for his first training session. As soon as he left he decided to get hyped up on the way there. He started just running, then focusing chakra into his feet to jump. He had worked out a pattern for dodging the streetlights and parked cars. _Left. Right. Left. Jump. Left. Right. Left. Jump. Left Right Left Jump Left Right Trash can-_

"SHIT!" He couldn't help yelling as he rammed headfirst into the Trash can.

"You idiot!" "It's 5: freaking 30!" "What the hell are you doing?" "What was that!" If anything he was encouraged to run faster, so no one could tell it was him.

"Tsume?" Naruto called out once Tsume had reached the training grounds and Tsume raised his hand in approval. Then he turned and saw something that made him shudder... a Trash can. He then ran as fast as he could towards Naruto... away from the Trash can.

* * *

Hours later Kakashi showed up.

"Hey, I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled. Tsume might have said something but he was asleep.

"Ok now let's talk about our last training. Tsume what did that "Kujo Henshin no Jutsu" do?"

"That's a jutsu I made up! It's real name is Giji no Jutsu (False Technique), but I shout out another technique's name to surprise them. All it really does is make a short puff of smoke like a Henge no Jutsu."

"I see, when used right it could be useful. Also, Tsume I don't want you to use Shoyari no Jutsu yet. "

"WHY!"

"Using only the first blast isn't worth the initial chakra expended. Once you learn the second one then I'll allow you to use it."  
"Whatever..." Tsume cried out before pouting.

"You could also try to use Hisan Tobikimi with kunai's for a useful attack."

"OKAY!" Tsume yelled with a completely bipolar change of emotions.

"Now I want you to go over to the training dummies and practice accuracy with your new version of Hisan Tobikomi." As he walked away he heard Kakashi lecturing them too, but he managed to focus on attacking the training dummy. After a few minutes, Naruto came and started practicing attacking with his Kage Buunshins. More than twice as long of a time as it took Kakashi to finish lecturing Naruto, Saskue came. Saskue practiced effective combinations of many different jutsus. They all practiced with dummies for about an hour.

"Now! You three will spar. Naruto and Tsume you two go first!"

"Hope you don't hurt too much after this fight." Naruto commented sarcastically. Tsume just focused himself into his battle state of mind. Naruto quickly ran at Tsume and created a few Kage Buunshins. Tsume performed some hand seals and a puff of smoke appeared around him. It dispersed...

"Huh?" Naruto said bringing himself to a halt, "Where'd he go?" The Narutos quickly turned around in case Tsume had managed to get behind him. Then, there was a puff of smoke behind a Naruto's back and Tsume appeared.

"**Hane Dageki!**" Tsume shouted out, bringing his arms forwards. As soon as the two kunais made connection to Naruto's back, he disappeared into a puff of smoke and Tsume fell forwards. _Shit, a Buunshin!_ Then, another Naruto hovered over him, about to strike. Tsume rolled to the side and stood up, putting some distance between him and the three Narutos. Then all three began charging at him. Tsume decided he'd run towards them, maybe the real Naruto would hesitate. They were almost ten feet away from each other when Tsume realized: _They're not gonna stop._ Panicked, Tsume quickly threw himself to the left and desperately threw a kunai at one Naruto, and again there was a puff of smoke. But, before he had hit the ground, the two remaining Narutos hurled kunais towards him.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHH," The Uyokujin let out a yell of pain before calming down again. _Ok I have an idea, I just need to get near one of them._ Tsume jumped in front of them holding his ground and they separated.

"Heh, how convenient." He murmured. he turned to one Naruto and shouted

"**Hane Dageki!**" The kunais made contact and... no smoke! This time after hitting his target the jutsu finally succeeded in it's secondary purpose, he was launched into the air away from his opponent. Then, while Naruto was still shocked:

"**Fuuton: Sesshou Tobikomi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Killing Dive Technique)**" Wind pushed him into a dive and he brought two kunais in front of him, right towards Naruto. The impact was greater than he expected and left him collapsed into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
